


Substitutions

by Longpig



Series: Whidbey Changeling Drabbles [5]
Category: Changeling: the Dreaming, Webercon Whidbey Island Changeling Game
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Vegetables
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longpig/pseuds/Longpig
Summary: Y is for Yams.
Relationships: Peony Harvester & Darian Walsh, Peony/vegetables
Series: Whidbey Changeling Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653808
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3
Collections: Whidbey Changeling Alphabet Drabbles Series 1





	Substitutions

Peony shook her head as she opened the grocery bag. “Oh honey, no.”

“Oh shoot, did I get the wrong thing?” Darian frowned. “I tried to just follow the list.”

“I’m making sweet potato pie, Darian. This”—she pulled out a long, skinny tuber with brown, barklike skin—”is a  _ yam. _ ”

“I’m really sorry Peony.” He sighed apologetically. “I guess I didn’t know there was a difference.”

“Don’t worry about it sweetie. It’s not the first time I’ve been disappointed by a vegetable,” she said with a somewhat rueful look.

“I don’t follow…”

“Let’s just say, cult girls make do.”


End file.
